$\vec v = (8,4)$ $\dfrac14\vec v= ($
Answer: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $\dfrac14 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac14}\vec v = {\dfrac14} \cdot (8,4) &= \left({\dfrac14} \cdot 8, {\dfrac14} \cdot 4\right) \\\\ &= (2,1) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $(2,1)$.